Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair
''Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair is a murder mystery visual novel game created for the PSP and PS Vita. It was developed by Arcobaleno Studios. It's the fifth game in the main series and takes place after ''Danganronpa 4.5: Rebirth of Hope. Plot The game takes places after Danganronpa 4.5: Rebirth of Hope. After the incidents revolving around Costa Luna and the destruction of Hope's Peak Academy, the Future Foundation had recently built an evacuation facility in the form of a city located at the bottom of the Atlantic Sea known as Aquarius under the leadership of Kazuichi Soda and another surviving student of Hope's Peak Academy, who had the job of making sure that people could survive in Aquarius. In order to make sure that the sanctuary was safe, the same student suggested that 22 students and themselves live there for a month. However, the Ultimate Despair had discovered the facility, wiped the memories of all the students and placed one of the two remaining members of the Despairful Four with them in order to continue former members Suki Tsukara and Reiko Suzuki's mission on spreading despair via mutual killing. The game is told in Clementine "Clem" Jordan's perspective as she starts her first year at Hope's Peak Academy. When she enters the academy, however, she's hit with sudden fatigue and when she wakes up, she sees that she's in the main square of the underwater city of Aquarius and sees her fellow classmates there as well. When Monokuma appears, he explains that they're on a school trip and they must remain there unless someone kills and gets away with it. When the annoucement about their life of mutual killing is said, it's up to Clem to find the mastermind behind everything and end it. Characters Just like the third and fourth games in the main series, the game has a total of twenty-four students and ends with nine students, including the mastermind. The students in the game are: *Clementine "Clem" Jordan, the game's main protagonist. Due to her keen survival skills, she has the title of the Ultimate Survivalist. *Kaito Kasane, a usually calm boy who's skillful in his job as a Vocaloid producer. He holds the title of the Ultimate Vocaloid Producer. *Mimi Mori, an innocent young girl who's always willing to help others in need. She holds the title of the Ultimate Maid Café Waitress. *Katashi Nakamura, a man who's always a major flirt with pretty much everyone. He holds the title of the Ultimate Firefighter. *Azumi Maki, an energenic woman who's presence is enough to calm contestants down on game shows. She holds the title of the Ultimate Game Show Woman. *Joseph Attaway, a chivalrous man who's always seen protecting some woman. He holds the title of the Ultimate Knight. *Shiori Amaya, a very bubbly girl who's never seen in a foul mood. She holds the title of the Ultimate Denpa Singer. *Caspar Blankenheim, a meek boy from Germany who's always seen carrying his trademark violin. He holds the title of the Ultimate Violinist. *Hikari Abe, a girl whose pyromania has made people wonder why she hasn't caused massive destruction with her fireworks. She holds the title of the Ultimate Pyrotechnician. *Hideaki Aoki, a boy who's clever wordplay is enough to impress anyone reading his poems. He holds the title of the Ultimate Poet. *Adeline Beauchene, a girl from France who's movements on the ice are just as graceful as her appearance. She holds the title of the Ultimate Ice Skater. *Kanji Adachi, a man who has a heart of pure gold despite his muscular appearance. He holds the title of the Ultimate TV Actor. *Sakuya Kaze, a polite and quiet shrine maiden that lives in a village deep in the forest. She holds the title of the Ultimate Shrine Maiden. *Yosuke Hebi, a clumsy boy who seems to unintentionally cause problems at times. He holds the title of the Ultimate Skydiver. *Momoko Kagura, an eccentric woman who always has her head in the clouds. She holds the title of the Ultimate Cloud Watcher. *Drago Kasai, a firey man with a extreme and powerful love for anything dragon-related. He holds the title of the Ultimate Draconologist. *Reni Shironeko, an intelligent girl who always looks on the bright side of things. She holds the title of the Ultimate Astrologist. *Masayoshi Kyoei, a slightly vain man who's style of fashion is the one reason why people think of him as fabulous. He holds the title of the Ultimate Fashion Designer. *Coral Umi, a positive girl who's described by others as a savior to those in the water. She holds the title of the Ultimate Lifeguard. *Hiro Takemura, a lovable boy who greatly knows his roots in the art of matchmaking. He holds the title of the Ultimate Matchmaker. *Chie Era, a woman who's extremely skilled with the needle and fabric. She holds the title of the Ultimate Crocheter. *Jun Sadao, a tough man who's perfect aim is enough to freak out others. He holds the title of the Ultimate Sharpshooter. *Saori Kuromiya, a girl who's knowledge on weapon design has earned her a reputation in the government. She holds the title of the Ultimare Weapon Designer. *Shuu Aisu, a quiet, yet somewhat cold and reserved boy who has a love for skiing. He holds the title of the Ultimate Skier. Chapters The game is divided into nine main chapters, preceded by a prologue and followed by an epilogue. Welcome to Aquarius! Prepare for Underwater Despair! Gallery Category:DR5: Submerged Despair Category:Games Category:PSP Category:PS Vita